


霸王牌弟弟【四】

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Kudos: 17





	霸王牌弟弟【四】

18

下了班，两眼不敢左右望，生怕接收到了组长意味深长暗示加班的眼神，张艺兴飞一样猫着腰迈出了大楼。他平时嫌开车麻烦，通常只乘地铁，今天坐了两站就把位子让给了一位拎着重物的爷爷。从地铁站走回家里，还算早，赶上了家里三人坐在餐桌前刚开饭。

吴母帮他拿下包，小声感叹了一句，“这怎么跟炸药包一样沉啊。”

他脱下鞋子，奔去卫生间洗了手，擦干净了水才板板正正坐在了吴世勋对面的椅子上。话没多说两句，拿起筷子就胡乱吃起来。

吴世勋扫了他几眼，不动声色地在盘子里捡了一个滚烫的烤红薯。

“这么饿？”张建宏看着自己儿子，艰难地咽干净了口中的饭，才问他：“慢点吃，着什么急啊？回家衣服都不换。”

张艺兴嘴吧塞的满满的，好像要准备过冬的小型哺乳动物。吴世勋看着他一动一动的腮帮子，莫名觉得他嘴里的那口饭好像比盘里剩下的都香。

他口齿不清地说：“待会儿大学同学聚会，我就垫一点，一会儿就走了……”

“嗯。”他爸应了他一声，大家都开始沉默地吃起来，一时间就只有碟筷碰撞和咀嚼的声音。

张艺兴扒了几口青菜，看了眼腕表，哎呀一声叫出来，“只剩十分钟啦。”

他又低下头呼噜噜小声喝粥，那粥刚从锅里盛出来，还热腾腾冒着蒸气，他把半截被烫到的舌尖伸出唇瓣晾着，再一抬眼，眼前就映入一个圆滚滚，金黄灿灿的脱掉外衣的烤红薯。

从他进门以来一句话都没说的吴世勋坐他对面望着他，又把红薯心往他眼前递了递。

两个大家长停了手上的筷子看着他俩，张艺兴也没回过神来，他自然放松状态下的唇瓣还愣愣地翘着，被饭菜烫的红润润的，眼睛无声问了句：这是给我的？

“给你的。”吴世勋手还伸着，声音挺平淡，“你尝尝甜不甜。”

张艺兴受宠若惊地接过来，仿佛那是一个了不起的大物件，慢悠悠颤巍巍，小指头还是不小心碰到了吴世勋手，连忙缩回来，顺带还被依旧炙热的红薯外皮烫了一下，“啊……谢谢世勋。”

“扒了皮还被烫，笨死了。”

吴世勋皱了皱眉头，然后拿起搁置已久的筷子，若无其事地吃了起来。张父吴母对了个眼神——小勋学会照顾人了，欣慰地抿着嘴笑了笑。张艺兴低下头，咬了一小口红薯心，又糯又甜，甜的他想哭。

估摸着到时间了，张艺兴哗啦一下挤开凳子站了起来，没吃完的红薯叫他扔在盘子里，跑到门口穿鞋子。

“哥，”吴世勋转过头，低低地叫了一声。

他嘴巴动了动，把呼之欲出的字眼在齿间再三咀嚼一番，才问他：“是不是有你那个姓朴的学弟。”

张艺兴被问得懵了两秒，思考片刻，蹲在地上仰视他，老实回答：“有的。”

“我去接你吧。”于是吴世勋马上下了结论，“正好我刚拿到驾照，多出门开开。”

张艺兴胡乱摇了摇手，“不用了不用了，不知道要到多晚，你还是在家呆着吧。”

不假思索就拒绝了啊，吴世勋闷闷地闭了嘴，也不知还能说些什么，他在说服别人这一方面没有经验，一般都是来硬的，但是莫名其妙——很久未开窍的大脑此时拖着生锈的齿轮阻止他来硬的，他只好僵硬地坐在位子上不动了。

他妈妈这时候插话进来：“是啊，让弟弟接你就行了，太晚了外面又冷又不安全的，喝了酒不能开车，挤地铁多麻烦呀。”

大人的通病，向着别人家的小孩说话，用亲儿子讨好新儿子。

“啊……”小妈都这么说了，张艺兴低头眨了眨眼，不好再推拒，应承道：“好吧。”

快要迟到了，一声再见也没说，他拉开门便仓皇地奔出去了，只给吴世勋留下一瞬飘扬的小撮毛发。

19

吴世勋盘着腿坐在懒人沙发上看手机，过一会儿就看看时间，十点了，怎么还没回家，外面天都黑透了。

他好像忘了平时自己和哥们儿们都是怎么出去厮混的，是如何凌晨两三点才不醉不归的，这种将心比心的能力此时竟蒸发得悄无声息。

“唉。”他重重叹了一口气，也不知道在愁什么，那天搂着他哥睡了一觉之后，他又生闯了几次人家的卧房，再之后，张艺兴硬是不放他进门了，抵着门小声嗫嚅，别人贴我太近我真的睡不着呀……

一门之隔，吴世勋好像都能看见他耷拉着眼角鼓起勇气央求的样子，然后就一声不吭向他妥协了。

不然又能怎么办呢？

嗡嗡两声生硬地斩断了吴世勋不知道飘到哪里了的思绪，那是楼道门口安装的门禁，吴世勋摁开了话筒，物业配备的统一样式的黑色扬声器传来嘶嘶电流杂音声：

“叔叔阿姨好，把艺兴送回来啦，开门……”

人那头还没说完，吴世勋就撒丫子打开门冲了出去，在电梯里焦灼地啃手，他从里面推开公寓大门，脚步就将将顿住了。

他没想过会是这种画面。门口停了一辆车，银色的SUV，那精心保养的金属色车身在楼道门口小灯的照耀下简直晃眼。他眯着眼睛仔细一分辨，是路虎的揽胜极光，还是进口版的。

这车他之前还研究过，得有六七十万，虽说不是什么豪车，但是对于二十多岁刚事业起步的年轻人来讲，是不是有点太奢侈了。

车门从左右两侧都打开了，后排哗啦啦下来三个人，算上司机和刚才摁门铃那位，四个人加他醉醺醺的哥，都站在他身前围着他看。

吴世勋蹙了蹙眉头，毫不客气打量了他们一番，大家都西装革履的，有的还抹了发胶，想来都是工作一结束就奔去赴宴了。

明明都很友好，可吴世勋就是硬生生感受到一股群殴的气势，尤其是都这身装扮----他突然想到港片里面的黑社会们，大白天戴着墨镜叼根香烟，把老实巴交的五好公民堵在墙角收保护费，好像穿上西服就变成正经人了似的。

张艺兴软绵绵靠在谁的怀里被扶着，吴世勋分辨出来是那位姓朴的弟弟，上次穿着还算阳光青春，今天也穿了一身西装皮鞋，害他差点认不出来。

一个人大着舌头问他：“你谁啊。”

朴灿烈明显也有些醉，他把张艺兴往肩头上摁了摁，让他靠得实一点，音量有些意识不到地大了起来：“小吴啊，艺兴喝倒了，让我们把人送上去……”

小吴？叫那么亲是弄怎样，烦人。

一个人走过去，一手在张艺兴眼前晃了晃，又戳了戳他肩膀，问道：“艺兴，是你家弟弟么？你看看，别弄错了。”

那人听了召唤，闭着眼就喃喃道：“世勋……”

他说着，缓缓睁开了眼，在一片朦胧中模糊不清地扫视了一圈，看到好几个重叠的人影，终于逐渐锁定了一个臭着脸的人。那人怎么皱着眉插着手呢？五官他看不太清，于是努力睁大了眼，在酒精作用下涣散的瞳仁此时努力聚起焦来——那副样子真的好熟悉哦。

张艺兴从朴灿烈身上撑起身子来，两条腿终于开始施力，他东倒西歪地扭了扭，腰就从身后那人温暖手掌的扶持中脱离开了。

然后他踉跄着步子向那个臭脸小鬼的方向走过去，下盘不稳一头撞进人家胸膛上，抬起一双朦胧眼端详起来，撅起嘴巴艰难又缓慢地念道：

“是世勋么？”

吴世勋的胸膛被一成年男子的身子没轻重地撞中，一声闷哼差点没栽倒，他稳住步子撑住了他哥的重量，低下头一不留神就看进那人一双模糊的眸子里，含着酒气却满目澄澈，像一口有魔力的湖潭，波光粼粼吸他沉入潭底。

胸口还是很疼，大概就跟第一次遇见他哥那天的下巴一样疼。可是怎么能苛责酒鬼呢？吴世勋结巴道：“嗯，是世勋，是弟弟。”

他圈住张艺兴的身子，费力环住腰往上抱了抱，低头小声骂：“醉猪，回家吧。”

20

朴姓弟弟，吴世勋选择这么记他，但是弟弟二字又让他感到不爽，又觉得“姓朴的”比较没有礼貌，于是选择尊称他为：朴姓男子。

朴姓男子怀里的张艺兴像小炮弹一样撞入他怀了，吴世勋得意地尾巴都要翘起来摇了，而且现在这腰，这不盈一握的腰——吴世勋低头看了看，圈在自己臂弯里，而不是别人的。

费劲把人弄进了门，吴母迎过来撑住张艺兴，念念叨叨往房里扶，还要指使吴世勋一番：“去厨房给你哥弄个醒酒汤去。”

吴世勋木讷地摸了摸额头，“我不会啊。”

“这么大个人了，什么都不会哟！”

吴母在房里抱怨，吴世勋听了这话，迈开步子就往厨房走，一遍开火一边查手机，什么不会？那是自己没想着做，真要做不是简单的很么？搞笑。

橘红，葛根，竹叶，青果……家里哪里有这些破玩意儿，吴世勋越查越暴躁，最后终于找个用大白菜做主料的解酒汤，闷闷地切起菜来。

不知道是不是醉成烂泥的人特别沉，吴世勋现在还有点喘，顺带心脏跳得像刚刚出门疾走了两圈，他低头看了看自己小臂上的肌肉，是不是显得有点羸弱？毕竟同样是扛着那人，朴姓男子刚才就没有很累的样子。

他看着上身套着的白背心，下身是不修边幅的大短裤和人字拖，突然又想起刚才那一群张艺兴的朋友们来。人家身上穿的都是什么，上衣零头都能把自己一身幼稚行头从头买到脚吧？还有那车……吴世勋停了手上的工作，仿佛以上帝视角重新置身于刚才那场景中，自己和他们，真的是同一群人么？

那他哥为什么会偏偏喜欢还在上学的自己呢？他身边的人不是挺多的么？还是一时兴起，现在已经尽兴了？

呲啦一声，锅里的水沸到扑在了灶上，吴世勋回过神来，手忙脚乱地把刚才切好的白菜丝，不，白菜条，丢进水里，还弄到地上一些。再加点醋，糖，姜丝，沉着眼底用勺子有一下没一下地搅拌着。

这时候他妈妈进来查看，看到满地狼藉忍不住揍了他一下，怪他只会帮倒忙，吴世勋一句话都没讲，抿紧了嘴往外面走，跺着脚上了楼梯，经过张艺兴的房间，忍不住偷偷开门往内看。

他看见那人躺在床上盖好了被子，一团乱发搁在枕头上，一节手臂伸出被子悬在空中，悄无声息就像晕倒了一样。

这酒品还不错。吴世勋想到，据自己朋友所说，自己喝醉了喜欢唱死了都要爱，恨得大家商量过要不要灌点安眠药给他，后来一查酒精加安眠药约等于砒霜，只好选择继续听他唱死了都要爱。

吴世勋悄无声息走到床前，空气中一股浓郁酒气正从张艺兴每一个毛孔里蒸腾出来，不知喝的什么酒，一股子爱尔兰奶油威士忌的味道。他用嘴呼吸，小心地捉住那只藕臂，掀开被子放到了身侧，又缓缓替他掖好了被角。

这时张艺兴突然从鼻腔里哼唧了两声，吓得吴世勋僵在原地不动了，看着那人笨重地撑开一点眼皮，也不知是醒了还是梦呓，黏糊糊地吞吐道：“是谁啊。”

“啊……”吴世勋僵硬的脑筋急转两百下，“是弟弟。”

“弟弟啊，灿烈啊？”

嗯？

吴世勋气得牙痒痒，又不能对醉鬼动手动脚，只好忍声吞气闷闷报上自己姓名，就像什么正经面试一样：“吴世勋。”

“世勋。”张艺兴重复一遍，嘴角突然向下弯，好像要哭了，吴世勋看愣了，就听他说：“我好讨厌世勋啊……”

吴世勋身躯一震，突然感觉脑壳好痛，痛得他快晕了，这时张艺兴竟然真的掉起眼泪来，闭上眼睛一挤，喝进胃里的酒就这样一滴滴排出体外了似的，沾湿了一片枕头。

恨我恨得要哭了？吴世勋看他这么伤心，心里再不爽也只好抽了张纸帮他擦了擦，听他闭着眼睛断断续续地说：“世勋把我的switch弄坏了，耳机也叫他拿了，衣服叫他洒了水，平时又很凶，现在又要耍我，呜呜呜……”

“啥时候耍你了！”

吴世勋像是吃了一记闷拳，可是现在怎么和他掰扯也是浪费口舌，因为张艺兴好像只会哭和抱怨，丧失了与人对话的能力，于是他郁闷得冒烟也没有办法。

那人哭起来的样子十分娇气，小孩一样撇着嘴，肩膀都一抽一抽的，陷在被窝里，闭着眼哭出了热腾腾一股儿带酒味的汗，附在额头上，捎带着沾湿了一撮软刘海。 

“哎呀哎呀......”吴世勋瞬间手足无措，想了想，前面讲的事情好像确实都是自己干过的，这么听张艺兴红着鼻尖可怜巴巴一讲，显得很过分的样子。

于是吴世勋举着三根手指头和他保证道：“那个，世勋说，以后不会再找你麻烦了，友好相处，友好相处……”

他又给张艺兴擦了擦眼泪，他哥好像就真的平静下来了点。哭够了，又张着嘴巴睡着了，只把听者的心情搅得天翻地覆，自己一副无辜者的姿态，唇上还流下一点涎水，被吴世勋捏着纸巾都擦掉了。

这房间真没法呆了。吴世勋一口气没上来，慌慌张张就往门外走，差点把吴母手里的汤撞洒，于是又挨了句骂。

21

是不是家里空调开得太大？还是加湿器的插座被谁一脚踢掉了？

吴世勋从床上爬起来，只觉得头疼欲裂，眼眦胀痛。不知道现在是凌晨还是午后，因为墙上的钟表莫名其妙不见了，他跌跌撞撞爬下床想下楼倒杯水，路经张艺兴的房间，突然一声喘气声闯入本该混沌不清的大脑。

他一个激灵清醒了不少，双腿僵在原地竖起耳朵听，果然又听到一声唇瓣里溢出来的喘，还有另一个不属于他哥的低沉声线。

吴世勋吞了口口水，鬼使神差凑近了，那扇门没关严，他扒着门缝往里看，看到一个略显宽厚的背影俯在床上，他哥不见了。

他哥去哪了，家里进贼了？他头脑又清醒了些，屏住呼吸仔细盯着瞧了一会儿，突然看见那具身体下钻出来一只细嫩的胳膊，半推半就着身上的人，哦，原来他哥藏在别人身体和被褥之间的缝隙中了。

等等，这是在接吻么？从这个角度，吴世勋能看见张艺兴的下颚角和殷红又湿润的嘴唇，那唇瓣一张一翕，顺从无比地舔舐身上人的嘴唇，又细细地亲到下巴，然后舌头被衔住，从贝齿中拽出来，被无比粗暴地吮吸。

脸好红啊，脖子也红了。他哥在接吻的间隙中嘤咛，偷着喘气，很快被身上的人发现了这些狡猾的小动作，于是直起来身子，捞着张艺兴的腿弯，直接把人从床上抱起来抵在了墙上。

张艺兴只穿了一件老头衫，领子很低，腋下也很低，从侧面看露出了一截单薄的身子。他两条腿搭在那人肩膀上，脚尖要高过脑袋，腿软得像是没有骨头，被轻而易举打开，几乎压在墙上。

他粉色脚趾尖翘起来的弧度怎么能那么完美，吴世勋想，应该被拍摄下来送到巴黎卢浮宫，挂在那幅《织花边的少女》旁边，成为镇馆瑰宝。

张艺兴的肩膀一耸一耸地撞在墙上，咬着嘴唇呻吟着，看起来快要哭了。吴世勋管不住自己的火气，几乎暴跳如雷，这时几乎把他哥的身子压对折的男人扭过头来，跟吴世勋对上了视线，没有一丝发现自己被偷窥的意外和慌乱，只是轻蔑地对他笑了笑。啊，那张脸是谁——好像朴姓男子，又好像自己的脸，似乎是用电脑技术叠加在一起的一张面孔，又似乎每一个五官都在不断变形重组。

吴世勋流了一背冷汗，咬牙切齿就打开门往里面冲，拳头捏得咔咔作响。他吼道：“操你妈啊！”

操你妈的，把我哥放下来！

吴世勋被自己的叫喊声吵醒了——在凌晨四点的黑夜中，他刚才陷在被子里说脏话。

是梦，是个噩梦。

他坐起来摸摸自己的一头汗，又呼哧呼哧喘气，这梦太逼真了，他第一次见男人和男人做爱，好像跟男人和女人做爱没什么区别。

太可怕了。他从床头柜上胡乱翻出自己的手机给胖子发消息，他说：[我完了]

他又跟豆哥说：[我完了]

现在是凌晨，没人理他。他又睁着眼睛躺在床上看天花板，硬生生撑到天亮，等到胖子回他：[我也没写高数作业。]

豆哥回他：[你排位掉到黄金1了？]

他黑着眼圈怒发冲冠地回复两人：

[你们他妈的懂个屁！！！！]

tbc.


End file.
